Homes with swimming pools are required to have a fence surrounding the home site or a screen enclosure surrounding the pool. These barriers prevent uninvited people, especially young children, from gaining access to the pool and potentially sustaining a consequent injury. Homeowners typically prefer a screen enclosure. Also, many communities prohibit home site fences to maintain an unobstructed neighborhood view.
Homeowners employing a screen enclosure frequently encounter privacy issues, for those enjoying the pool. many desire a modicum of privacy in their pool area, but with the size of today's home sites shrinking, neighbors can easily see inside the screen enclosure and the sense of privacy is comprised. View blocks comprising landscape buffers surrounding the screen enclosure are an aesthetically pleasing alternative solution, but the vegetation requires an extended time to grow to a height and thickness to effectively block the view of onlookers, both innocent and purposeful, Also, the vegetation must be trimmed and pruned during the growing season.